Red Velvet Cake
by Max Gilbert
Summary: Max Gilbert is a young baker who doesn't talk to anyone who she doesn't consider as family. After time, the number of family members are growing slim. Then comes along Klaus, Kol and Elijah. Scary, big bad wolf Klaus, the badass with a baseball bat Kol, and the gentleman with a dark side Elijah. They meet the timid, shy, untalkative younger sister of Jeremy Gilbert. Kol/Oc
1. The Birthday

I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.

* * *

Art. The expression of feelings through the creation of something. Weather it be music, a painting, a poem, or a cake. Art lasts for as long as the message it convays does. When the message is no longer needed, the art fades.

My name is Max Gilbert. I'm their youngest sister at a whopping fourteen years young. And the most artsy. In a different way than Jeremy though. Drawing is totally his thing. I make cakes. Like Buddy Valastro and Duff Goldman. Carol Lockwood always hires me to make the cakes for all of her events, and I do stuff for peoples birthdays and some other events as well. Last year I did the cakes for tons of events, like the Masquerade ball, and the Founders Parties, and stuff like that.

Going on a more random note, lets talk about the oddities of my family. When my parents died, yes I am Jeremy's full sister, I kind of shut down. I still am shut down. There's a total of nine people that I talk to. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric and Tyler. A lot of people at school think I'm weird and don't really talk to me. They congradulate me on a great cake and I thank them, but that's about it. They don't really like me and I don't like them. When Jenna died, it just got worse. I talk less and less. The only people I really actually talk to now are Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric. Elena kind of went into a depressioin after Stefan left, so that left me to Jeremy and Alaric, and Alaric spent all of his time with Damon so that left Jeremy and Jeremy started working so it kind of left me to myself a lot. I wish it weren't so, but it is.

Elena is always dissapearing all of the time and it's really weird. She tells me to, "Stay inside!" "Don't invite anyone in!" and all kinds of other crap. Elena hangs around with Stefan and Damon. Both of them seem to like her, and I'm rooting for Damon. Hence the nick name I gave Stefan before he disappeared: Stephanie. I don't know why. Both of them seem, off. There's just something not right about them. And then after a while, more and more people started acting like Elena and soon enough, I was the only one who was being told all kinds of these bizzar things because everyone else was somehow now protected. I don't understand it. She even gave me an anklet that she told me never to take off. Its like a locket type of deal and it reminds me of Italian grape vines.

Ah, Italy. I want to go there so bad. The artwork is amazing. The food is amazing. The culture is amazing. The only thing to worry about is the Italian Mafia. I don't think I would have a run in with them though. I have wanted to go to Italy for so long. I've even become fluent in Italian in perperation for this trip! I've been saving up for years. I want to go so bad, and I'm so close! I usually charge twenty five to a hundred dollars for each cake that I make, so after so many town events, I have about three thousand dollars, and I need four to even consider going for a decent amount of time. Hopefully, I will have saved enough by the end of the year. Hopefully.

Right now, I am preparing my sisters eighteenth birthday cake. Its a three teir round cake with chocolate and vanilla checerboard cake (totally belongs to Buddy Balastro) with buttercream icing that haspink, neon green, and black fondant with eighteen made in black modeling chocolate on the top. There are shapes on it that are the opposite colors of the color of the teir. Like the pink teir has green and black stars, the green teir has pink and black circles and the black teir has pink and green stripes on it. I really hope my sister likes it. I always get nervous if someone was going to like my cake or not.

As time started to wear on and Stephanie was missing longer, Damon and Elena started hanging out more and disappearing together more. They were always interested in animal attacks. I don't understand why.

I just finished the cake. "Jeremy! Can you drive me to the boarding house?" I called up to him.

"Yeah! Sure!" I heard him call back. He came down the stairs and turned the corner smiling at me.

"Can you grab the other side of this cake?" I asked. He nodded and together we lugged it out to the car. I carefully set it out in the back seat and watched it like a hawk the entire car ride. We were an hour early to the party and Caroline wanted to make sure everything was perfect, so she asked me to come early with the cake. As soon as I saw Elena's reaction, I was going to leave because I was pretty sure there would be booze later on, and I have a no drinking policy. I don't drink, I don't do drugs, and I don't do anything against the rules. Breaking rules means consiquences and those are bad. Thats what I was taught at least.

I grabbed my side of the cake and lifted it so Jeremy could grab the other side and we could bring it inside. I walked through the front door and I could hear Tyler, Caroline, and Elena inside. "Did anyone order a cake?" I asked really loud for my quiet voice. I heard Caroline squeal. I found the source of her girly squeak in another room. There, she Tyler and Elena were standing. "I heard the perfectionist wanted to make sure my masterpiece was truely a masterpiece." I said with a slight smile on my face. I may be friends with all of them, but I learned not to get too close to people. Eventually, they will die, and you will be filled with greif. It's not a good feeling.I should know. I've felt it two times.

"Wow. I love it!" Elena said half heartedly. She had a smile on her face but I could tell it was fake. She must have Stephanie on the brain. Oh wait, she always does. That's what makes her so freaking depressed.

"Oh my God it looks amazing! Thank you thank you thank you!" Caroline squealed once again, in my ear, really loud. I simply nodded my head.

After that, Tyler came up to me and hugged me. "Nice job kid." He said. I smiled just as the doorbell rang to announce the first party goer, and the first sign of drinking.

"I would love to stay, but I can see the booze will be brought out soon. I have to go." They all said bye as I left, not arguing since they knew I wouldn't stay. I must keep to my principles you know.

After getting home, I flopped on the couch and watched some tv, got a frantic call from Caroline about her liking Tyler, which I totally called, and told her to go after him. It was all a fun night, and the cake was a great hit. I think I did well.

* * *

I really wanted to do a Vampire Diaries fanfiction and I love backing and watching the pros so I decided to incoprerate that. Every chapter will be a episode so Klaus will be coming in a few chapters. I promise. And no, she hasn't met him yet for reasons that will be unveiled when we meet him. Will post as soon as possible!


	2. The Hybrid

I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I do own the fact that I forgot to mention that this starts in season three. Sorry. I also appologize for any spelling errors.

* * *

I swear to flying spaghetti monster if he scares me again-

Wait, I'm getting way ahead of myself.

_Flashback:_

_I decided, that I was going on a hiking trip. I needed inspiration for a cake that someone just ordered for their wedding. The two had met in the Smoky Mountains and wanted to incorperate that into their cake. I said hey, why not go see it in person? So I'm going to hike. And I might possible bring my bow and arrow. Possibly. But, it's far away. Like, a state over. So I told Jeremy I was going on a hiking trip to the Smokey Mountains, and he said he would relay the message to Elena._

_"You shouldn't go out in those woods alone. Bring Damon with you, or Caroline, or Tyler." He told me._

_"Damon is with Elena, Caroline would never dream of going in the woods, and I'll ask Tyler." I walked out of the kitchen with Jeremy as he went to his car to go tow work. I plopped myself on my bed and ran through my contacts. I hit the call button when Tylers number came up. Ring. Ring. Ri-_

_"What's chillin my villian?" He asked me. Ever since everyone started to be all depressed, Tyler had been there for me as a friend. Not in the romance way. I would never try to take him away from Caroline. Ever._

_"Nothin much super hero. You wanna go to the Smokey Mountains with me to survay the landscape for a cake I want to make?" The line on the other side was dead for a few seconds. Then ten seconds. "Tyler?"_

_"I'm still here, and I can't go. I'm sorry. I have something important to take care of tonight. You shouldn't be going in those woods tonight anyway. I heard there were wolf attacks this time of year." Oh. Hadn't heard about that._

_"Yeah, but what are the chances of actually running into one? Weather you go with me or not, I'm going. And I should be fine. I'm bringing my bow with me. If anything tries to attack me, I will be fine."_

_"Alright, go. But if your not out of those mountains by the time the moon is in the sky, there will be hell to pay."_

_I chuckled. "I get it. I'll talk to you later."_

_So after two hours, I found myself on a bus pulling up to the smokey mountains. I had a duffle bag that I was holding over my shoulder. It had water, food, a whistle, a compass, a map, and my bow and arrow. I heard there was a spot at the top of a cliff with the best view, and I wanted to capture it for the esence of this cake._

_I stepped out of the bus at the gas stop we were at. It was close enough for me to get to the mountains. I crossed the road and entered the tree line._

_It was beautiful. The trees were tall and a lush green with sunlight coming inbetween the branches. Some birds started chirping and a huge smile crossed my face. I kept walking about a mile until I hit a stream that was georgeous. There were rocks spread throughout and a waterfall about fifty yards to my right. I took out my map and saw that I would have to cross the stream, and the cliff ledge would be half a mile away._

_The only place there was to cross was right in front of me. And it was a line of rocks. Wet, slippery rocks that were easy to fall off of._

_I took a deep breath and stepped onto the first rock. I had one foot on the ground and one foot on the rock. I quickly brought over my other foot. I wobbled a little bit, but it wasn't so bad. I did the same for the next rock, and the next rock, until I came upon the other side. The other side was farther away, and couldn't just step over. I would have to jump. I did. And I made it. Thank God._

_After going on, and on, and on, I came across the cliff. I was at the top of it. It was georgeous. The mountains were truely smokey with the fog and silohetes. Just to be sure, I took out my bow and arrow and set it on my lap with the quiver on my back and an arrow notched on the string._

_I took pictures and sketched drawings of what it looked like to me in the artistic point of view. Meanwhile. I didn't notice the person who was bewhind me._

_"What are you doing here?" The person asked._

_I jumped at least ten feet in the air. I grabbed my bow and arrow and pointed it at the figure, letting the camera and sketch book fall to the ground. And I found myself twenty feet away from Stefan Salvatore._

_"Good God Stefan. You scared me half to death! Where the hell have you been? Do you know how long we've been looking for you?" I half yelled at him._

_End Flashback_

His face was calm and flat. There was no emotion.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me again. His fists were clenched at his sides.

"I'm here working on a cake. We've been looking for you. Why are you here. Do you know how much Elena misses you?" I asked quietly. My bow was resting at my side.

"That's my buisiness. You need to leave. Right now. It's dangerous and the wolves are out this time of year." He said, still flat faced.

"I know that. No one else would come with me though." I said getting even quieter. Stefan was really starting to scare me. He was so nice when he was in Mystic Falls.

Then there was a growl from at the bottom of the cliff. I jumped again and pointed my bow and arrow down towards it. There was a person in a red flanel shirt at the bottom of the cliff.

"Leave. Now." Stefan said, no growled. Now I was really scared. I grabbed all my stuff, threw it in the duffle bag, and ran with my bow and arrow in hand. I ran and ran and ran. I reached the stream and threw my duffel bag over with a heafty huck. There was a growl behind me and I looked back. I couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean that it wasn't there. I jumped onto the first rock. Or not.

I fell into the water. Good thing it was only four feet tall. And I'm five feet tall. I pulled myself up on the next rock and by this time, the sun had gone down. I went across the rest of the rocks and sped walked the rest of the way. I jumped at every noise. And there were lots of them. The growls stopped after I crossed the river however. I was happy about that.

After getting out of the woods, I sat on the side of the road, shivering. I sat in my wet clothes and pulled out my phone and called Elena. After three rings, she picked up. "Hello?"

"H-h-hey." I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. I was so cold.

"Max? What's wrong? Why are your teeth cattering?" she asked frantically. She always was a worry wart.

"I-I-I'm in the Sm-m-m-oky M-m-m-mountains. I-I-I-I f-f-f-fell in a r-r-river." I said.

"What do you mean you're in the Smoky Mountains? Are you alright? I'm in the area, I'll come and get you."

"I-I-I'm on the s-s-s-s-side of the r-r-r-road towards h-h-home." I stuttered out.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Twenty minutes tops." She really sounded frantic now. Geez. She was going to kill me for giving her a heart attack.

"E-E-E-Elena. I-I-I-I saw S-S-Stefan in the mountains. H-h-h-he was there."

The line went dead and I sat. And waited. And sat some more. Until she came up in her car, with Alaric driving, Elena in the passanger seat, and Damon in the back. Elena hopped out of the car and ran up to me. "Max!" She immediately kneeled down and hugged me. I wanted to hug her back, but I was so cold. I didn't want to move. But she was so warm.

"Damon!" She called over. Great. Now she was overreacting. Damon gracefully came out of the car and picked me up bridal style. If I wasn't so cold and my face was already rosy, I'm sure that my face would be red. He carried me up the hill and set me in the back of the car. Elena had grabbed my duffel bag and packed it in the trunk. I was sitting in Damons lap and he was rubbing my arm trying to create friction. I pulled my legs up and snuggled into his chest. He was very warm, I'll have you know. Now, I was sure of three things. One: Damon was smirking and about to make a comment about him not being a pedophile. Two: I was falling asleep, and fast. Three: I had left my camera on the cliff with Stefan and the man in flanel at the bottom.

**With Klaus and Stefan: Stefan's POV**

I was standing next to Klaus in the site, looking over the bodies everywhere. Ray was laying three feet from me along with the other pack members littered all over the site. I had Max's camera in hand, seeing as I had no pockets and if I left it somewhere in the mountains I probably wouldn't be able to get it back to her. Even though Damon would never admit to it, we see her as a little sister that we never had. She thinks were a little odd but hey, so is she. And she accepts that.

Klaus had finally simmered down enough to notice the camera in my hand. "Why do you have a camera?" He asked with his british accent.

"I ran into an old friend from Mystic Falls." I responded.

"So someone has been tracking us again? I thought you taught them their lesson."

"I did. This person hasn't been tracking us. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. She doesn't even know about the supernatural and she shouldn't. She's too young to get involved."

"Really now. And what would this young girls name be?"

"Max Gilbert. Elena's younger sister."

* * *

Even though Klaus didn't meet Max, I had to put him in there somewhere.


	3. The End of the Affair

I have, in fact, decided to change who the love interest for Max will be due to recent events that I absolutely love on the show involving Klaus. I actually think that Kol would be a better fit for her anyway. This story will slightly veer from the path of Vampire Diaries. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated! So here's chapter three!

I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Just Max and any other characters I might possibly maybe add later who have small roles.

* * *

Elena and Damon are leaving. Again. They said something about Chicago. One of the places that I wanted to go and they didn't even ask me if I wanted to go. Then agian, as much as Elena would deny it, I think she has feelings for him.

I've been feeling so alone lately. Elena is too preocupied with, whatever she's doing with Damon. I really don't want to know specifics. But she's always gone. Alaric still has work, Jeremy is in his classes all the time, Tyler has become more distant, Matt is still really nice, and Care and Bonnie don't talk very much anymore either.

I, get to deliver the cake. The cake I was working on when I dropped my awesome camera with Stephanie. He better have picked that up. Anyway, I'm just putting the finishing touches on this cake. I asked Alaric if he could take me to the wedding and he agreed. I was really excited to see what the expression on their faces was. I really hoped they were excited.

Alaric walked into the kitchen with me and helped me take out the cake. I was really worried about it falling. This had to be one of the best cakes I'd ever made. I decided to sit in the back with this cake and make sure that nothing happened to it. I didn't want it toppling over on the seats. That would be a waste of cake and Alaric would make me clean it up. I know he would.

* * *

**Time Skip...**

I laughed. Their faces were priceless when I brought that cake in. They loved it. I was so happy with myself. I was sitting in the front seat with Ric smiling slightly to myself and had the radio on. I twas listening to "I'm Walking on Sunshine". Fitting to the day that I just had. I leaned my head against the window.

"I can see your happy with the results of your cake." Alaric said. I nodded and the smile on my face grew. I was truely happy with it.

I closed my eyes for a second or two, and when I opened my eyes, the tires were screeching, and there was a crash. I felt myself fly in mid air. There was a crunch of glass and I felt the cold unforgiving ground come up to meet me. I heard a sickening snap, and the world went black.

* * *

**Alaric POV...**

I was driving with Max beside me. She had been so depressed lately. Everyone could see it. They were trying their best but with everything going on and Elena practically ignoring her trying to find Stefan, it's becoming too much. I try to be there for her as much as I can, but I don't think I'm a good influence on her. I'm a drunk, washed up history teacher. I looked down at my ring on my finger. I was a drunk, washed up, _undead_ history teacher. I was a bad infulence for sure. She was really good at what she did, and that was making cakes. I guess that's how she put herself out of reality. As much reality as we let her know that is.

"I can see your happy with the results of your cake." I said to her. She nodded and her smile slightly grew. She closed her eyes and I put mine back on the road to be met with a man. Standing. In the middle of the road. Right where I was headed.

I veered to the left and the tires screeched. There was a crash as we ran into a telephone pole on my side of the car. I could feel the glass embed itself into me and it _hurt. _I saw Max lying on the ground, not moving, and her spine twisted in a not right way. Oh shit.

I picked up my phone and called 911. "911 what is your emergency?"

"I was just in a car crash. I'm fine, but my friend, she, she's not moving. I think her back is broken." I was panicing realizing what had just happened. I looked back to see the vampire we had hit was gone.

"Stay calm. What's your location."

"We're just before Wickerty Bridge." This was right before where her parents died.

"Don't move. Be sure not to move your friend either. Help is on the way." I hung up the phone and waited for the sirens to sound as I slipped in and out of consiousness.

* * *

**Damon Pov...**

I was sitting next to Klaus at the bar part of Gloria's when my phone rang. I scrunched up my face and pulled out my iPhone. It was Ric. "Yellow."

"Hi." He sounded exhausted.

"Whats up?" This couldn't be good. You know that feeling you have in the pit of your stomache that just doesn't sit right? I have that right now.

"I just got in a car crash. Max is broke her back. She's in the operating room right now. She broke her spine and their trying to realign it. She hasn't gotten out of surgery yet. They don't know what the extent of the damage is but it's not looking good. You need to come home. She's going to need _everyone_ to help her get through it." I was speechless. Little Maximillion was like a little sister. She was so much fun to pick on and blushed at everything. Max was the one who deserved this the least out of all of us. No doubt my face was of shock considering the face I was receiving from Klaus.

"You call me when she gets out of surgery. I'm gonna head back as soon as I finish buisiness here." I shut the phone and processed this all a little bit more before I was rudely interupted from my thoughts by the hybrid sitting next to me.

"There's this Max person again. I don't beleive I threatened her when I was in Mystic Falls. Too bad she broke her back. She probably won't even survive the proceedure, much less the emotional pain of never moving again."

* * *

**Max Pov...**

Everything was white. The ceiling was white. The sheets were white. The walls were white. The johnny I was in was white. There was an incessant beeping to my left which I figured to be my pulse. But how could I be alive? There were tubes down my nose and throught and sticking out of my hands. How could I be alive? I couldn't feel my legs. Nothing from the waiste down. I couldn't move my toes, or my feet, or anything. I couldn't move them. My fingers moved. My hand moved. I could barely lift my arm. There was a brace on my neck though. How could I be alive? There was a brace on my back and there were bandages around my midection. Those shouldn't be there.

I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Ric. Ric shouldn't be dead. Who was going to look after Jeremy? He couldn't loose two more people. "Your not dead too are you?" I asked him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Your not dead. Your in the hospital. Elena and Damon are on their way back, Jeremy went to go get food, and everyone el-"

"No." I interupted. "I'm dead. I have to be dead. I can't feel my legs. I-I-I-" Alaric sighed. He grabbed onto my hand and looked me square in the eye.

"I have to tell you something."

My world shattered in the next few minutes. There would be no more running. No more stretching. No more walking. No more standing. No more moving my legs. I was permanantly paralyzed from the waiste down. There was no chance of me getting my legs back. I started crying. Then sobbing. Then coughing.

An hour after I stopped crying, Elena came in with Damon close behind, and I began to cry again. She started crying too and we hugged for a long time. Damon sat next to Ric and they talked for a while. Elena eventually pulled away and held my hand as Ric explained all the things the doctor said I would have to be careful of and do. I would be released in a week. The doctor eventually came in and said visiting hours were over and I needed to rest after everything was checked out.

That night, when I fell asleep, I dreamed of running as fast as possible, and jumping, and walking, and doing all of the things, I would never be able to do again.

* * *

Again, Sorry for not updating for a while. I swear she'll meet some originals soon. I'm just mentally trying to figure out how to introduce her. Thanks for reading!


	4. Disturbing Behavior

This chapter will diverge from the given path of the story. I promise to fix it. Thanks for reading Red Velvet Cake.

I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**With Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah at Gloria's, Third Pov...**

"Ninety years and you lost the necklace that I needed..." Klaus mumbled under his breath.

"It wouldn't happen to be a small round necklace with lines pearls and jewels, would it?" Stefan asked. Both originals looked at him surprised.

"Yes. Why?" Rebekah said.

"I know where it is."

* * *

I had never misssed one of these events. I made a cake for all of the ones I was able to make cakes for. But Elena wouldn't let me move off of the couch. It had been two weeks since the incident, and Elena wouldn't let me leave the couch. The doctor said that I had to be careful so Elena took it as "Don't move or she'll die."

My new wheel chair was next to me and I really wanted to get in it and roll to the Grill. I hadn't been in two weeks. "Elena... two weeks of bedrest is enough. Can I please go somewhere?" Elena looked up from her talking and cooking with Caroline and Bonnie who had just come in a few moments ago.

"No. You just got in a car crash. You shouldn't go anywhere. The docotor said, take it easy."

"I've been taking it easy for a week. Please can I go somewhere. The Grill. The cemetary. _Please?_" The truth was, I just needed to do something to get my mind off of my useless legs. "I'll go to the school and get my homework."

"No. I will go get your homework tomorrow, you can do it all, and Monday you can go back." Today was Teusday.

"So I can't go to the founders party? Even though I'm a part of the founding families?"

"No. You can't." Suddenly, my phone rang. I reached but I reached too far and fell face first onto the floor.

"Ow." There was a giggle as I reached up for my phone. "Hello?" I said quitly.

"Pretend this is a wrong number." It was Stefan. He was calling me. Why was he calling me?

"I'm sorry, no." I said, even more shyly going along with it.

"Good. Hang up and go up to your room. Call this number when your sure your alone." He hung up. What was that about? I guess I was going to find out.

I yawned. "I'm going to take a nap, since theirs nothing else to do. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright." Was heard from the kitchen. I army crawled up to the stairs and huffed. I pulled myself up every step using just my arms. Tricky task I must admit. Going down them was even harder though. I reached the top of the stairs and crawled over to my bedroom. It was blood red with black and white accents everywhere. I loved it.

I pulled myself up onto the white covers and took my phone out again. I was just about to call the number, when it called me.

I answered, "Hello?" I sort of said, sort of asked. Stefan really did scare me when we were on that cliff.

"Your away from Alaric?"

"Yeah."

There was a sigh on the other side of the line. "Hey Max." Stefan said. He sounded releived.

I chuckled lightly. "Hey Stefan. To what do I owe the honor of you calling me since your supposed to be missing." It felt good to talk to him. It really did. Just because there was something off about them. didn't mean I didn't like them.

"I'm calling about Elena's necklace. The one I gave her that one time at the football game."

"What about it?" I asked suspiciously. If he was going to say he wanted it back, he was going to have to take it from her, not have me bring it to him.

"Well, my friend needs it." Whenever Stefan said the word friend, I was supposed to ask him a question.

"On a random note, how are the waffles where you are?" This is what I was supposed to ask him. Before he dissapeared, weird things started happening and weirder people were roaming around town. He said that some places and people he would be around wouldn't be safe, so whenever he said the word friend, I had to ask him how the waffles were. If he said the waffles there are great, I can talk about Elena. If the waffles were horrible, I had to treat her as if she were dead. Elena and Damon were in on it too. They said something about keeping us all safe from bad people. I tried to question it, but all I got was, "It's for your own good, trust us."

"The waffles are horrible around here. Can we get back to buisiness? I need that necklace."

"My dead sisters necklace and you want it back." I said. I didn't know what this was about.

"Yeah. Don't tell Alaric or Damon, but I'm in Chicago." Ooh. Chicago. I always wanted to see what that place was like. "I'm going to send you plane tickets and a fake letter about being able to go to a fancy baking school for a week or two. I haven't decided how long. You come up with the necklace, and then you can leave. I promise the necklace won't be damaged and you can take it back with you." That deffinately caused something from someone else on the other line. Something like, 'what do you mean, it's my necklace!' I don't know who that chic was but I didn't like that she thought my sisters necklace was hers.

"So let me get this strait. You want me to go up to the windy city, with my dead sisters necklac that _you_ gave her, let you have it for a little bit, and then you'll give it back to me and send me on my merry way? What do you need that necklace for?" I asked.

My response, as usual, "I need it for purposes you don't need to involve yourself in. I'll talk to you when you get here alright?"

"Do you still have my camera?" I asked.

"Of course." I could tell there was a small smile on his face.

"Thanks. Talk to you when I get there." The other line went dead.

* * *

**With Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, and Gloria- Klaus Pov...**

"So after Nik and I left, my necklace fell off, you picked it up, kept it for ninety years, and gave it to the doppleganger, who is now dead, so now, it's with her little sister. Did I get it all?" Rebekah asked.

"Yup. Now, she's coming up here with the necklace we need." Stefan replied.

"And what the hell did you mean she can take the necklace back? I wore it for a thousand years. I'm keeping it." Rebekah whined.

"Oh will you please shut up about the necklace." I said. She just wouldn't let it go, would she. I turned to Stefan. "Why not just go see her there? Why not go get her in Mystic Falls?" I asked.

"Why not have her come to us?"

* * *

**Time Skip...**

I walked into the ware house. "Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witche immediately." I saw Stefan and my sister together. Rebekah didn't look to pleased. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Somethings wrong he was asking about Mikael." Rebekah answered. Mikael. Now why would Stefan want to know about _him._ "He's not with us Nik. I can sense it."

"She's wrong." Stefan tried defending himself. "Klaus." Stefan said after. I ran forward and snapped his neck.

A few hours later, I was sitting in the back of the truck, with Rebekah driving and Stefan dead on the floor next to my coffins. I kicked his leg and sat back down only for Stefan to wake up.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" He aske me.

"No need." I just kept smiling. Boy, was he in for a huge surprise. "I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think your holding onto something. At first, I thought it was this Max girl since she's Elena's little sister, but then, Bekah realized that you would have jumped on the idea of going to see her in her own town. See a peice of your old life. The thing is, she has amazing instincts, almost supernatural, so I thought, why not get out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." I stood up and opened the door. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan."

* * *

Mwa ha ha ha ha. I had fun writing this, aaaaaand I love the series and an excuse to watch it over and over and over again.

I fixed it! Just like I promised! So thank you for reading the fourth chapter! I also posted way earlier than I normally do, and cannot garentee that this ill happen all the time.


	5. The Reckoning

Thank you to all readers, followers, favoriters and reviewers. You guys are the reason I keep writing!

I also apologize to any Elena fans, for there will be Elena-bashing. LOTS of Elena-bashing.

I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Much would be different if I did.

* * *

The letter had come three days ago. It's Saturday right now. I was preparing to leave, and would soon be on my way to Chicago, where Stefan was waiting. Along with the letter was an adress to a place named Gloria's Bar. I wonder why he wanted to meet there.

However, I still didn't have the necklace.

So today, I have devised a plan, to get it. Elena always takes a shower in the morning, and takes off her necklace. If I can grab it, and get out, then I should be fine.

That's what I'm doing now. Crawling on my stomache, into the bathroom, where Elena was singing some off key song by Katy Perry. I slowly opened the door and made sure it didn't bang or squeak. She was singing at the top of her lungs as I spotted it. Her necklace was sitting on top of the sink.

I grabbed hold of the edge and hefted myself up so that I was at eye level, and grabbed the necklace. I slowly let myself down, but the soap fell to the ground, creating a light thud. I scrambled to get inbetween the vanity and the toilet so I was unseen by Elena. "Hello?" She called out. When I gave no response, she just kept singing and taking her shower.

I then, as quietly as possible, left the bathroom with the necklace in hand. Score.

* * *

It's just about six now. I'm currently at the school watching the seniors do their pranks. Elena was taking me to the airport, and claimed she wouldn't have enough time to pick me up, so she just brought me with her. I liked that, cause then I knew what to avoid where at school.

Right now, I was rolling down the halls with the instructions of Caroline to go check on Elena, give her more superglue to get more teachers desks, and make sure she hadn't run away. I think she just wanted to be alone with Tyler. I'm okay with that. I don't need to watch them.

I rolled around a corner to find Elena facing a man that I might have seen around town once or twice, but that was it. He had dirty blonde curlyish hair, blue eyes, a well built form from what I could see, and a chisled face that would look handsome in anything.

He looked right at me and I was looking at him. "Well, well, well. Now who do we have here?" He asked. His voice was silky and smooth.

Elena whipped around and her eyes widened even more than they already were. "Max!" Elena practically yelled. She tried to run for me but the man behind her grabbed her arm.

"Elena, what's going on?" I asked. I was quiet, but she somehow seemed to hear me. She looked like she was going to explain when the man interupted her.

"Now now, love. I don't need you running off." He pulled her close to him and said something in her ear that I couldn't hear. Her eyes widened and she struggled to get out of his grasp.

I started to roll backwards towards the door very slowly, until there seemed to be nothing under me and I was falling. I smacked my head against the floor and groaned, rolling on my side and clutching my head. "Well, since you seem to be going to the same place I am, how about we travel together. He let Elena go for a moment and in the next, I was slung over his left shoulder, getting a fine view of his lower back.

I let out a small shreik and I could feel the man chuckle lightly. He still had a firm grasp on Elena as she started protesting at the same moment I did. "Put me down!" I yelled.

Elena of course, was concerned for her own safety. "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

"If your going to kill me just do it. Don't drag Max into this."

"All in time, mate. The only way of doing it right is making you suffer." He pushed open the door to the gym and set me down on the floor, then proceeded to stride into the room. "Attention seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." He walked to the middle of the room, and talked to two people I had never seen before in my life. "I remember you two."

What was he going to do? I sat there, paralyzed as he talked to them. "Lift your foot up and keep it there." the girl did exactly as she was told. "Chad, if she puts her foot down, I want you to beat her to death." What? Beat her to death? What the hell was he on?

"What? Klaus, you don't have to hurt anybody." So that was his name, Klaus.

"Oh, come on love, of course I do." My eyes widened. What was he? No human would bring this upon another human. Unless, he wasn't human.

My mind went reeling to all of the things that had happened over the past year. The strange dissapearences, the protectiveness of it all, and the deaths of all the people around us. All that death...

"Elena, what's going on?" I asked. They both turned towards me, seeming to only then remember I was there. I sat up straighter against the wall and held my head a little higher.

"Max." Elena started to walk forward, wanting to talk to me, when Klaus stopped her.

"So you really haven't told her anything have you?" Klaus said. He had a smirk on his face.

"Tell me what?" I asked. I tried to sound firm, and unafraid, but it didn't work.

"I-" Elena tried to get a word in but failed, courtosey of Klaus.

"Oh, just that she's been lying to you for the past year about, lets say, everything." He started walking toward me and Elena stood firmly where she was, with her eyes wide, and fists clenched. "Has she told you that vampires exist?"

Elena Tried to stop him from saying anything else. "Klaus."

"Along with vampire hunters, werewolves, hybrids, and witches? I suppose she would have forgotten to mention that. Oh, how about that, correct me if I'm wrong Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Alaric, and myself, all fall under one of those five categories. Am I mistaken?" What was he talking about? There was no such thing. I mean, if there was, then at least one of them would be odd...

Stefan and Damon. I knew there was something odd about them!

"Those things don't exist. Never have, never will. You must be delusional." I said with narrowed eyes. I was trying my hardest to be tough on the outside infront of this stranger that scared Elena so much. Inside, I was trembling. I didn't want him near me, I didn't want him talking to me, I didn't want him _looking_ in my general direction. Until this guy wasn't proven crazy, I wanted nothing to do with him.

If he wasn't crazy, and telling the truth about everything, especially Elena lying, we were going to have issues. Hell, I would trust Klaus more than her.

"No such thing? How can you not notice it?" He was amused now. There was a huge smirk on his face as he dissapeared, and reapeared.

Holding me in his arms, next to Elena.

I shreiked and jumped, throwing my arms instinctively around his neck. I could feel his chest rumble with a chuckle as he decieded to prove his point further. In the next instant, he was holding me, up in the rafters of the gymnasium.

I couldn't take it. I screamed and shoved my face in his shoulder, tightning my grip around his neck.

"PutmedownputmedownputmedownN OW!" I yelled at him. I HATED heights. Third worst thing in the world.

"Max!" Elena yelled. Hm, now she cares.

He full out laughed and in a gust of air, I was then sitting in the bleachers, and he was sitting next to me agian.

"Max are you alright?"

At least, that's what I thought she said. I could feel the effects of a panic attack coming on. I was hyperventalating and shaking profusely as I clutched onto the bottom of the bleacher. I couldn't focus on anything and I could start to feel myself sweating. I heard a little garbled talk that pulled me out of my state.

"How long have you been lying?" I asked Elena. "A month? A couple months?"

"I never lied. I only told you what you needed to know. Nothing more. It was to-"

"To what? Protect me? Seems like it's doing more damage that good right now." I countered. She always said that. 'It's to protect you' 'You don't need to involve yourself' go upstairs'. All of it, and she couldn't have just _told the truth?" _ Elena looked stunned.

"I swear I can explain more later. Right now you need to get away from him." She said.

"Oh yeah, Elena. Cause I can totally _move_."

There was a laugh beside me and I turned my head to meet the gaze of Klaus. "I like you. You've got, spunk." He leaned in closer to me. "I'll be seeing you later, love." There was a shap jab to the back of my neck, and I blacked out.

**Klaus Pov...**

She started falling forward when I caught her and lay her down on the bench. She looked at peace as her breathing evened. I truely did like the fire in this girl. She was going to be fun to mess with that's for sure. I can imagine what my two brothers would think of her...

* * *

**Max Pov (Several Hours Later)...**

I woke up in my nice soft bed with Damon laying next to me looking at the ceiling. I gasped and covered my face with my hands. "Jesus!" I yelled. He chuckled and kept looking at the ceiling.

Then the previous events came rushing back. "So is it all true?" Damon looked at me and nodded, going into a full description of everything that had been kept from me.

"I wanted to get you in on it, but no one else would let that happen. I just wanted you to know what you had to look out for." I started crying and Damon hugged me as I cried into his chest.

And that is how, I found out about vampires.

* * *

For clarification there is no Damon/Oc. Strictly brother sister relationship. I so sorry for taking so long! Til next time! Dattebayo~!


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit & Ghost World

Heeeey. I'm once again posting faster than usual. So here we go!

I also want to say that my private messanger is down so I can't answer anyones comments that are questions so I'll just answer one of them now. Kol will be coming soon. I'm going to start dubbling up on episodes to make one chapter. He will hopefully be there in chapter eleven, maybe sooner, maybe later. I underestimated the length that you can go into with season three, so I appologize to anyone who wanted the romance, but I have big plans for her, and I want to work some things in before the romance starts. As a reviewer said, I must remember she is only fourteen... for now.

I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Elena pushed my wheel chair up to the car door for me, so I could get in, and started walking away with her friends. They stopped infront of the car as I was settling into my wheel chair and putting my bag on the back of the chair. I closed the door and trying not to listen to them, wheeled past.

Elena and I had gotten into a huge fight last night. She thought she was justifying me not knowing anything. That not telling me was the best for me. It. Was. Not.

_Flashback:_

_"You should have told me!" I screamed at Elena as she sat across from me leaning against my footboard._

_"I didn't want you to get hurt. I was protecting you." She tried to counter._

_"Yes Elena I definately feel protected."_

_"You don't understand."_

_"I think I do understand. You don't want to admit you made a mistake keeping me out of the loop. You don't want to take responsibility for what you did!" I yelled. She thought that she had the right to keep me in the dark when it didn't just effect her life, but mine as well!_

_"Klaus came after me I didn't have a choice. He would have hurt you!"_

_"Oh yes Elena. Let's play the blame game. Instead of admitting that you should have told me, your blaming it on a guy that you don't even know or understand."_

_"Don't understand him. Like you know what he's after." She said. "You were just explained to today! What could you know about it?!" She was starting to raise her voice as well._

_"I don't know his motives! Maybe it is because he wanted to screw with you happy little life, or maybe theres ulterior motive he just didn't see fit to mention! You know what. Just get out." I didn't want to hear what she had to say anymore. It was probably just more lies._

_"What?"_

_"I don't want to be lied to anymore, Elena. Get. Out." She looked stunned that I had actually said that to her. Oh look, poor little Elena had a part of her life that wasn't perfect. Boohoo._

_End Flashback_

I kind of felt bad about it after, and maybe I over reacted just a little, but it wasn't too bad. She should have told me.

I wheeled myself through the halls with my new locker combination and number in hand. I wheeled up to my number, 346 A. A top locker. I just barely reached the lock. I was going to turn to leave for my class, when I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I said. I tried to roll on but this girl was persistant.

She jumped in front of me. "Hi. I'm Rebekah. I'm new here." She said. She was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore makeup with new looking fancy clothing. "What's your name?"

"Max. Max Gilbert." The bell rang.

"I'll see you later." She called over her shoulder as she walked to her class that was in the opposite direction as mine.

* * *

**Rebekah Pov...**

I had known who that girl was the second she ran into me in the hall. She's that little girl from the gym. She was passed out the whole time that I was there. Niklaus said something about making friends with her because she was unstable with her family ties. That doesn't sound familiar at all. Besides, she's a cripple and not that popular, so why would I want to be friends with her anyway.

* * *

**Max Pov...**

After school, I decided on not going to the bonfire. Didn't feel like being around a bunch of drunk people.

_Next Day..._

Apparently, ghosts are real as well, and guess who told me? Damon. Surprise surprise. More lies from Elena. She wouldn't have told me. She would have never told me. All of them decided that they were going to maintain there status of keeping me out of the loop.

Damon sat next to me on my couch telling me the stories of everyones ghost problem. How he couldn't get inside of the cave with his answers, Elena couldn't save Stefan in time, Jeremy was still in love with Anna, and the tomb vampires, whom I was told about earlier, were on the loose.

"Sounds like I missed some exciting stuff." I said to him.

"It was good that you weren't there. You shouldn't be involved in dangerous stuff."

"How about not dangerous stuff. Can I come and help you with the cave stuff?"

Damon seemed to think for a minute before looking at me and nodding. A huge smile crossed my face. "Tomorrow at, oh, lets say three, I'll come pick you up, Ric will be coming with us, so you better be prepared to forgive him, and we'll go down to the caves and see what this thing in the caves is."

"Sounds good." I gave Damon a huge smile, then we just talked and talked about the supernatural world that I had been just introduced to.

"So, you don't sparkle without the ring, right?" was the first thing that I asked.

* * *

At three o'clock after school, there was a baby blue mustang waiting outside of my house. I wheeled out and down the ramp that Alaric and Jeremy built for me a week after the accident and to his car. Ric was in the passanger seat, so I opened the door to the back, and pulled myself out of my chair and into his car. The wheel chair folded and I put it down next to me.

After fifteen minutes of driving, Ric spoke up. "I'm sorry, Max. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I'm sorry that I lied and we covered things up, but you have to understand it was for your safety."

"I forgive you." Ric looked surprised.

"What do you mean? You've been ignoring all of us, and that's all it takes for me to gain your forgiveness?"

"The only reason that I was mad at people in the first place was because they wouldn't appologize for lying. You just did. You're frgiven." I said with a smile on my face, that seemed to be contageous, for Ric and Damon gained one as well as we reached the spot at the edge of the woods. "Didn't think about this part..." I said warily.

Damon came around the side of the car and picked me up, and threw me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall, and Ric carried my wheel chair. They walked through the woods for twenty minutes before they saw the entrance to the tunnels.

Damon carried me through the tunnels with Ric walking ahead. Then, we reached the cave. Ric opened the wheel chair and sat it down on the ground. Damon set me in it and I rolled forward with a flashlight, looking all over the walls of the tunnels. Ric joined me and we both saw it at the same time.

The markings all over the walls, with meanings I have no idea of.

* * *

Thank you, thank you for reading. And a huge thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing!


	7. Ordinary People

I'm updating early again. It was midterms week and I have a lot of free time on my hands. I really like writing this story too. I'm glad that other people like it too!

This chapter is going to be a mix of Ordinary People and Homecoming. If I continue with at least two chapters a week, I will hopefully have Kol up within three weeks. No garentees. And I won't be able to get him in by chapter eleven. Chapter twelve maybe. Maybe later. Hopefully not. Thank you to all readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters. Thank you!

I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

I was sitting under the tree at school looking through food network magazine and eating lunch. Rebekah was doing flips after talking to Elena in front of her friends. I looked down at my magazine. There was a beautiful three teir cake with victorian style piping on it done in red with red roses all over the whole thing. The fondant was white and the inside was vanilla and red velvet checkered. A truely beautiful bloody cake.

I shook my head and I heard someone sit down beside me. It was Rebekah. "Hey!" She said smiling.

I gave a slight smile back. "Hi." No one really talked to me at school. This was, odd. Awesome that I finally made a friend, but odd.

"I was wondering, since you were one of my friends and all, if you wanted to go shopping after school today. I promise there will be lots of dressing you up like a doll." I laughed and so did she.

"I would love to go shopping with you. I really do need to get out of the house." It was true. I had been cooped up in my room for the past two weeks in avoiding everyone except Alaric and Damon. Alaric had gotten me copies of all the pictures and I was currently helping decifer them. In my room. Away from Elena and Jeremy. Both have yet to apologize.

"Great! When school lets out, meet me here." She smiled and stood up just as the bell rang for our next class. I smiled and rushed to put everything in my bag and rolled off to class.

* * *

_After School..._

I was sitting under the tree that I was at for lunch when Rebekah finally pulled away from her possy of cheerleaders and came over to me. I was seriously questioning wether her freindship was real or fake because she could have any friend she wanted, so why would she befriend loner me?

"Hey!" She smiled and walked over. I smiled back.

"Hey."

"You ready to be my dress up doll for the next, three hours? We must prepare for homecoming you know." She said. She was pushing my wheelchair over to her car. Her car was nice. Let me tell you that. As soon as I get my lisence, I know who's car I'm going to want to drive the most.

I smiled and sat in the passenger seat while she put the chair in the back seat. Rebekah hopped into the driver seat, started the engine and drove. "I didn't intend on going to homecoming, actually."

Rebekah then gave me this look. A look that I'd received before. A lot. It's the, "Are you crazy?" look. "What do you mean your not going to homecoming? It's high school! You have to do high school things. Homecoming included. You _need_ to go. And vote for me to be homecoming queen." She said. I laughed a little.

"I didn't really have anyone to go with. Friends or dates for that matter." We were almost to the store. I could see the city life start to spring up as we started exiting the suburbs.

"Well, now you have me to go with. You, Max Gilbert, are going to homecoming if it is the last thing I do." We both laughed and started talking about what we thought it would be like.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. "Sorry, I really have to take this." She started talking, and it was quite weird. "Hello Nik... I was just going dress shopping for the homecoming dance with a friend... No, Nik. Beleive it or not, I am capable of making real friends... Her names Max Gilbert... You don't say... Well, that's going to make quite the topic for our next conversation... I'll talk to you later and tell you how it goes... Bye Nik." She hung up the phone and we pulled up to the side of the street where there was a designer dress shop.

I opened my door with my mouth agape and Rebekah opened the back door and opened my chair up. "Bekah, I hope you know that I don't have enough money to afford a bottle of water in here, right?" She laughed.

"I'm sure you can find something." She smiled and started pushing me up to the doors. "I almost forgot." She ran back to the car and pulled out a camera. _My camera_.

"Where on Earth did you get that?" I asked as she handed it to me.

"Stefan told me to give it to you. He's quite a grouch and no fun lately. And now, we can take pictures of ourselves for later comparisons." She once again pushed me into the store, and we were greeted by some lady that worked there.

"Hello. Welcome to Remey & Juan's. What can I do for you two?" She was in her thirties, wore a pencil skirt, a poofy blue blouse and had expencive looking jewelry on, accompanied by her startling red curly hair, blue high heels, and name tag that said 'Janice' in capital letters on the tag.

"Hi. My friend and I are dress shopping for homecoming."

"Aha. All of our dresses for homecoming are all over here. This way." She led us to the back of the store where there were dresses of every shade and style. "So who's going first?" Bekah and I looked at each other and I sighed. I was going first and I knew it.

"I am." I said dejectedly. Rebekah clapped her hands and I told her the style I wanted. Not too short, at least one strap, and I prefered the colors dark red, bright blue, or black.

She went to go look for dresses and Rebekah and I engadged ourselves in a conversation about all the wonders of the homecoming dance. "It's actually on my birthday this year." I told her.

She gaped at me. "It's on your birthday?! Why didn't you say so? I mean come on, that's awesome! You really need to go now!" I laughed and agreed to go just as Janice brought the dresses.

The first one I grabbed, was a black one strap form fitting dress with sequin patterns on it to look like tares. I tried it on with a little bit of help from the lady given my wheel chair perdicament, and wheeled myself out of the dressing room. It was a pretty dress, but I could tell by the look on Bekah's face it wasn't the dress for me.

"It doesn't look good on me, does it?" I frowned and Bekah stood up from her chair and walked behind me.

"I just don't see it." She said. And neither could I. "I do have a question for you however. I looked at her in the mirror. "I was on the phone with my brother earlier, and he said that he had met you before. You were the girl in the gymnasium that night of senior prank night. Elena's sister, and the one he convinced that vampires were real." She smired and my eyes widened.

"Klaus is your brother?" Was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Yes. For the last thousand years, we have been together. I hope you don't mind that your spending your afternoon with an Original vampire. One of the ones who is single handedly making your sisters life miserable." She whispered the answer.

"Your one of the ones that are torturing my sister?" My eyes were still wide and my voice had gotten a little lower.

"Yes." She said. Her smirk grew, like she was enjoying what seemed to be fear eminating off me. But that smirk vanished. I had started laughing. "Why are you laughing? Shouldn't you hate me now, or something? Just not be laughing?"

"You think it matters to me what you are, or what you've done? As far as I see it, my family and friends have been pestering the Originals as much as they them. And, everyone deserves friends. From what Damon said, I'm gathering that you don't have any. If you still want to be friends, I'm game." She looked shocked.

"You would want to be friends, with a blood thristy monster like me?" She asked.

"Your not a monster. And if you were a monster, I would already be friends with a lot of other monsters. What's one more?" She smiled kindly and for the rest of the afternoon, we both tried on dresses, and talked like true friends. My dress was a blood red dress that went mid thigh and poofed out slightly at the hips to create a skirt and was otherwise plain and ended up being strapless.

Then, I looked at the price. "I can't afford this. Not unless I want to dip into my Italy fund." I frowned. Looks like I'd be going to somewhere cheaper after all.

"That's alright. I'll take care of it." Bekah had chosen a bright red dress that had ruffles around the hips and was otherwise plain with a sweetheart top.

"I can't let you do that." I said. "I'll just put it back."

"I will not take no for an answer. Now, let's go. I believe your sister is going to show up at the boarding house any time now." She told me what went down with her and Elena, and she told me her story. I also told her about the accident.

She paid, with a lot of protesting from me, before we left for Mystic Falls again. Elena tried calling me, wondering where I was, and I hit the ignore button. I really didn't want to talk to her, get in an argument and ruin my day. "So what's going on between you and your sister?"

"I am currently ignoring her. She lied to me for a long time before coming clean. And it wasn't even her that came clean! Damon of all people did! And now she won't even apologize!" I sighed and looked out the window.

Bekah frowned then went full force into the awesomeness that is homecoming. She could change subjects so fast. And she got passionate about some things, like her brother leaving her here, and all kinds of other stuff.

But then the drive was over, and we were parked in front of my house. She pulled out my wheel chair and said goodbye as she drove off to meet my sister at her house.

I opened my front door to see Elena leaning agains the railing. "Where were you?" She asked forcefully.

"Out with a friend." Was all I answered.

"Yeah, and what was that friends name?"

"Rebekah. So what?"

"So what? So what? Rebekah and her family have ruined my life! Why would you be friends with her?!" Elena was yelling at me now. So I decided to yell back.

"Because not everything is about you Elena! Everyone deserves a friend! And because of the crap cards she's been delt, she has none! Now if you'd excuse me, it's six and Ace of Cakes is on." I tried rolling past her but she stepped in front of me.

"She is dangerous Max! She could kill you!" She was going to say more, but I interupted.

"So could Stefan, for that matter! Or Damon! Or even Bonnie if she really wanted to!"

"That's not the point! Face it, she isn't even your friend! Klaus probably told her to be friends with you so that he could turn you against me!"

"Oh yeah Elena. That's definately going on, because once again, everything is about you." I turned myself around and got out of my wheel chair. I was about to crawl up the stairs, when a thought came to mind. "And even if she was pretending to be my friend, she's been more of a sister to me than you have over the past year."

"Excuse me?" She started storming up to the part of the stairs I was on. I sat myself up against the wall and braced myself for what was to come. "I tried to protect you this whole time! That's why I was never here!"

"I needed you here! I needed my big sister and you abandon me! I was still coping with Mom and Dad's death! But they weren't your real parents so you could just move on with no problem, right?" She slapped me for that one.

"I loved our parents. I hated myself for being the reason that they drove off of that bridge! Your just an ungrateful little crippled washed up horrible baker who doesn't understand how hard it is to live in the world I do! You are not! My! _Si__ster!_" Her eyes widened at what she said and her mouth fell open. I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I hung my head.

"Yeah, Elena. I'm just an ungrateful little cripple who can't bake and is caught up in her own world. That's definately what I am. I then crawled up to my room and cried, because I realized that with that fight, I had lost my sister.

* * *

First off, I get the I'm crazy look at least once a day, and I'm sure all of you readers have gotten it at least once as well. Secondly, Remey & Juan's is not a real fashion butique as far as I know. I just came up with two random names. Third, Ace of Cakes, for those of you who don't know, is a show about Charm City Cakes and their head baker Duff Goldman and the insane cakes they make. It may or may not show at six. Probs not though.

I would just like to mention how fun this chapter was to write, and I TOLD YOU I NEEDED TO THROW OTHER STUFF IN THERE! But more shall develope... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Homecoming

This is the Homecoming episode! Yesh! I have been wanting to write this episode for a while solely because I thought it would be fun to write.

I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

It is homecoming tonight, and it's my birthday! I am now fifteen years old!

Currently, I was at the house. Rebekah just texted me that she wouldn't be able to come and get me, and that Elena would be on her way to get me. I was wearing my dress, black flats, a black bracelet with jewels on it and a necklace with a black jewel on the end of thechain. My short hair was curled in rings with the exceptioin of a single braid on the right side of my face. I had bright red lip stick on with mascscara and bright red painted nails.

I got a bunch of messages from my friends wishing me a happy birthday. I said a polite thank you to every one of them, but nothing more. I got hugs from Damon and Alaric, because they're forgiven.

Elena hasn't even said happy birthday to me.

I'm sitting on the pourch in my chair waiting for Elena to pull up and take me. I'm still mad at her.

Her car pulled up and I rolled down the ramp. Matt was sitting int he passenger, so I sat in the back. I focused my gaze out of the window and ignored anything either of them might have said to me. Matt didn't tell me anything either.

I can't believe what Elena said to me. She practically disowned me. _'You are not! My! SISTER!' _kept playing over, and over, and over in my head.

"Happy birthday, Max." Matt called back.

"Thanks."

Elena didn't go to the school. "Where are we going?"

Matt replied. Not Elena. "Lockwoods house. The gym flooded so Tyler relocated the party to his house." I frowned. Beer and beerpong for homecoming I suppose.

Elena didn't talk to me the whole ride there. When she pulled up, she got out and waited for Matt. "You alright, Max?" he asked looking back at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I pulled the chair from next to me and set it up in front of the spot I was sitting in. I hauled myself out of the car and rolled back to shut the door. I looked over to where Elena and Matt were standing to find them gone. Surprise surprise.

I went up to the front doors, and there were stairs. I could hear the music pounding from the back, so I decided to go around. Out back was a mad house. There was beer, and dancing to a live band, and Caroline must be pissed Tyler could come up with a better dance than her on such short notice.

With my mouth agape, I searched the crowds for anyone that I knew. I saw Caroline somewhere and Elena in another somewhere, and that was all I was finding so far. The rest must have been in the house. I couldn't find Rebekah anywhere.

After scouring the whole place, inside and out, I decided that she must have thought it was funny to make me come here, and leave me to be a loner. I sat in my chair by a stone wall and watched the party unfold. There was no one to talk to.

Until someone sat on the wall beside me. I turned my body to see the one and only Klaus, looking at me with a beer in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Max Gilbert. I didn't imagine this would be your kind of scene."

"It's not. Your sister dragged me here, but she's not showing up anywhere."

"I don't think she's coming. I'm surprised that your still friends with her from what she told you. Being my sister and all."

"Yeah. Elena made a big deal out of it. I'm not talking to her now." I sadly looked at the ground. I could feel Klaus's gaze on me.

"Sorry to hear that. My family and I have not been getting along the best for the past thousand years. I know the feeling."

"The feeling of being alone, or the feeling of everyone abandoning you?" I asked. This was starting to get me sad.

"Both." He got this far off look in his eye, then was pulled back to reality. "So, why I've really come to talk to you. Do you know where Stefan is?"

I shook my head. "Last time I saw him was at Senior Prank Night. Sorry." He nodded. "So how does this hybrid thing work? No one's really explained it to me."

He looked surprised since I was actually curious about him and his hybrids. "I am a vampire, with the ability to become a werewolf, and also the bite of a werewolf, so it can kill vampires. The only way I can make more, is if I feed them my blood, kill them, then feed them Elena's blood, since she's the doppleganger." I nodded.

"That sounds, interesting. At least you won't be alone." There was a faint smile on his lips.

"That was the point, love. I have gone the past thousand years as the only one of my kind. Now, I don't have to be alone anymore."

"But, really, you were never alone in the first place. You had your family. I feel like that a lot. I just haven't had a thousand years to think it over." I smiled at him.

"How so?"

"After Stefan and Damon showed up in town, everyone slowly became something, and kept me out of the secret. I'm just waiting to find out I'm somehow a part of the drama, but it doesn't look like that's happening."

"Well, drama is one of the things that I would try to stay out of. That and trouble. You must remember, you are speaking to the Original Hybrid." He was trying to intimidate me.

"Oh, you originals. I told your sister, I'm telling you. I really don't care. I'm friends with enough mosters. One more won't kill me. That is, if the big bad wolf can afford just one measly teenage friend." At the end, I scrunched my face and put up the universal little bit sign with my fingers.

"I'm a monster. The thing that people have nightmares about.

He laughed and gave me a look. "If your going to be my friend, I must know, do you like art?"

That projected him and I into an entire art conversation covering every field of art possible. He told me of his centuries of painting and all the places he had been. I told him everywhere I wanted to go, and what my form of art was. It was a long conversation, until we got to birthday cakes.

"It is actually my birthday... today." I said.

"What? I love birthdays." A new song started to play, that was a slow song. People started pairing off and the singles hit the sidelines. "And here I am, a gentleman, and I have yet to ask you to a dance."

"That's not funny." I frowned. "I can't move my toes. How do you expect me to stand up and move my feet?"

"I don't." He reached down and scooped me up into his arms. I squealed as he put my feet on his and held onto me around my waist, supporting all of my weight. I threw my arms around his neck and he moved his feet to the slow beet of the music.

I laughed. I was dancing. One thing that I never dreamed that I would ever do. Granted, he was the one actually dancing, it counted.

"Happy Birthday, Max." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled hugely, and giggled a bit as he kept dancing.

The song ended and he slowly put me back in the chair. He sat next to me and we talked for a little longer.

Until one of his hybrids came up to us.

We were laughing about something stupid, when she came up and said that there was someone going by the name of Mikael here to see him. "Stay here." Is what Klaus said to me when he got up and walked further inside the house. Everyone was being pushed to the opposite side, and I had every intention of doing what he said and staying where I was, but someone else had other plans.

Someone came up behind me, clamped their hand over my mouth, and pulled me out of the chair, so I couldn't even try to get away. I struggled to get out of their grasp but it just tightened. I was being dragged outside, then around to where Klaus was trying to get people to go away from. I then struggled even more.

"How many people's loyalties to you have that you do not force? This one girls?" was all I heard before I was standing in front of Klaus, except he was on the inside and I was on the outside of the house.

His eyes widened at seeing me. The person holding me's hand was still over my mouth, and his arm wrapped around my waist. I started to struggle again.

"I'm calling your bluff, Father. Kill them. Go on kill them and you'll lose your leverage. Kill them! _Kill them!" _Klaus yelled at his father. Elena tried to reason with him, but it failed.

"Ah, your impulse Niklaus. It will always be the one thing that keeps you from being truely great." He then shoved the knife in Elena's abdomen, and turned towards me. I tried to struggle away, but I was too late for a knife to be driven into my arm and pulled out.

"Come out and face me coward, or I will stab her again, only this time in a much more vital spot." The knife moved to my heart and my breathing hitched. I stared at Klaus, pleading for him to try and save me.

But he didn't have to. Before I knew it, I was laying on the ground, and Klaus had a stake in his stomache. He was screaming and Damon was standing before him. "NO!" I yelled. I wanted to go help him, but I couldn't move. Suddonly, Stefan threw Damon off of Klaus, and pinned him down. Klaus took the opertunity and flew past me, shoving a white oak stake through his fathers heart. Mikael screamed and burst into flames. Damon and Stefan were in the house still, when Klaus granted Stefan his freedom, and I felt myself being picked up, and wind blowing through my hair.

Damon held me against his chest as he ran with vampiric speed towards the boarding house. He burst inside where Elena was already waiting. He quickly dressed my wound, and set me down on the couch. "Go to sleep." His eyes dialated and I fell asleep with the last thought of, _I knew I shouldn't have taken my anklet off._

* * *

HELLLLLLLO WORLD! Demand of Klaus and Max interaction was high, so I delivered! I hope you liked it, I really do. Thank you for reading!


	9. The New Deal

Here is the next chapter! Once again, Kol shall come soon, but there are plans, big plans! One of them shall unfold, right now.

I do not own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

I'm at the Grill. Sitting alone. In a booth. While Elena and Damon are playing pool over at the pool tables. They really do love each other, even if Elena is just too blind to see it. I'm still rooting for Damon, you know.

I looked back down at my lunch which was a steak with cheese mash potatoes, broccili, and buiscuits with cheese and garlic infused throughought the dough.

I was just sitting there, eating my food and coming up with new ideas when I saw someone move in front of me.

Klaus was sitting across from me, a beer in front of him, one arm on the table, the other under his chin and a smirk on his face. "Hello, love. How are you?" His smirk widened.

I smiled at him. "I am doing fine, thank you Mr. Mikaelson. How are you, being stabbed through the stomache and all?"

It was now his turn to smile. "I'm fine. Original Hybrid remember? So have you tried painting yet?" That drove us into another one of our art conversations, that was somehow converted into a conversation about the drama of Mystic Falls. "So your still not speaking to your sister?"

"Not until she admits that she was wrong to keep me in the dark."

"That isn't happening anytime soon, love. Besides, I don't think she's the best to be around latly. Stefan has pushed me too far and she is going to be how I find him. So don't be surpised if someone dies." I stopped eating my food and looked at him. His face was completely serious.

"What?"

"If I get pushed too far, I'm going to kill someone. No worries, I won't kill you, and it's nothing personal, but here's a fair warning."

"What did Stefan do?" My eyes were wide.

"He stole from me. I keep my family daggered and in coffins, and Stefan thought it would be grand to take my family away. I want them back. So, I'm recruiting Elena, Damon, and anyone they associate with to help me find them. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" He gave me a stern look that I was kind of afraid of.

"No. I don't. I swear I have no idea. This topic is bringing me down. So where are you staying?" I really wanted to change the subject. The death of another loved one was not an appealing thought.

"I am renovating a mansion for the use of myself and my family now that my father is out of the picture, forever." He smirked at his beer, and took a swig of it.

"You? Renovating a house? Why does this seem hard for me to imagine?" I smiled and chuckled.

"Don't look now, but I don't think your sister and Damon are too happy about you talking to me." He was smirking and pointing with his beer towards them. I turned my head and looked over. Elena was glaring at me and Damon looked sad as he stared at me. I sighed.

"Oh well. I don't care. When she appologizes, then maybe I might possibly maybe listen to her on some small things." We both laughed at that.

I turned and looked, and they were leaving. "Seriously? Their so petty as to leave me here?" I frowned.

"Don't mind them, love. I already threatened them so they probably want to warn everyone else. I'll take you home if you'd like."

"Why thank you Klaus, you are such a gentleman. If it's an inconvenience, I can roll home." I said seriously. I wasn't trying to sound like I was making fun of him.

"It's quite alright. I wouldn't want anything happening to my one friend, now would I? Or, can she afford to call a one thousand year old hybrid man a friend?" He scrunched his face up with a smile.

"Your a cheeky bastard you know that?" I laughed and ate the rest of my food while talking to Klaus more about life and finished my food within the half an hour that followed. It was now two thirty and I was ready to head home.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Though I doubt anyone will look for me." I scootched to the far end of the booth and threw my legs over. "Help me out." I flung my arms in the air and they landed back down in my lap. He stood up and put me in my chair, followed by pushing me out of the resteraunt while leaving a tip on the table.

He brought me out to his car, which was a really nice car, and set me in the passenger seat. "How would you like to see what I've been doing to my mansion? You can swing by tomorrow and I'll show you around. Maybe give me design ideas." I smiled.

"I would love to come and see what you have done with the place." We got talking about something completely random and too soon, we arrived at my house.

"Remember what I said, be careful." I slid out of the car and into the chair.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and rolled up to my house. Only when I was up the ramp and heading through the door did Klaus drive away.

I chuckled and went inside for Elena to be in the kitchen with Alaric. They seemed to be waiting for me. I rolled into the kitchen and opened the fridge, wanting something to eat. "What the hell were you thinking?" Elena yelled at me.

"Oh, so an ungrateful cripple is worth speaking to when you want something to go your way. I see how it is." I pulled a tub of cookie dough ice cream out of the freezer and set it on my lap. I looked at Ric and his brow was furrowed and he was looking questioningly at Elena.

She mumbled something and turned back to me as I got a spoon out of the draw. "I told you to stay away from Rebekah, and then you do one thing worse and you start talking to Klaus? I saw you pull up with him, and that you were talking at the Grill. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Get us killed?"

"I am trying to do no such thing. I am simply trying to go upstairs with my ice cream so if you would excuse me-" I tried to roll past her but she stood in front of the doorway I was hoping to get through.

"Your not getting off that easy. You can't keep talking to him."

"Says who? The girl who continuously provokes him and gives hiim reason to hurt her? I've never done anything to him, he's done nothing to me, and I don't have an issue with him."

"Don't have an issue with him? He's tried to kill me! Jeremy! Alaric! He successfully killed Aunt Jenna! Does that mean anything to you?"

"He has reasons that you would never understand! I will never forgive him for killing Aunt Jenna but you have been provoking him continuously! If it were he provoking you he would do the same as you were doing! You don't get it because your too absorbed in your perfect life!" I was yelling at her now.

"Max, we understand, but he's dangerous." Alaric decided that it was his turn to step into the discussion.

"He's no more dangerous than Damon, Caroline, or Bonnie for that matter. Hell, I don't even trust Stefan as much as I trust him. According to you all, Stefan is off the rails and threatening all of your lives, but you continue to trust him! Am I the only one to have an issue with that? The only difference between him and us, is that he has a thousand years of bad things in his wake and you are starting to get the same reputation as him. Willing to kill anyone in your way to get what you want!" Tears started welling up in my eyes and I started shaking.

"Max-"

"Would you have me killed, Elena?" I asked. "If I sided with Klaus and got in your way, would you try to kill me?"

She took a moment to think. _**She took a God damned minute to think!** _"Of course not! You're my little sister! I wouldn't hurt you!"

"Hesitation in your voice says otherwise." I then rammed the front of my chair into her legs as she stood in front of me. She stepped to the side and I passed by.

"Max get back over here! We aren't done talking yet!" Her eyes were wide and angry, her fists clenched at her sides.

I spun my chair around (trick I had picked up while being in the chair) "Yes we are Elena, cause guess what? You don't have control over what everyone does in their life." The tears welled over and I started crying as I slid out of my chair with my ice cream in hand and climbed up the stairs while Elena was yelling at me from the bottom.

"Your so ungreatful! I've done so much for you so you wouldn't have to suffer! And this is what I get? You ungreatful, manipulative, empty hearted, CRIPPLE!" She covered her mouth at her outburst. This was the second one that she had had. The tears flowed more freely and I paused on the stairs near the top. "Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it I swear." She started climbing the stairs.

"What a drunk man says a sober man thinks." I started to slowly climb again as the tears landed in large droplets before me.

"I'm so-"

"Just get away from me!" I started climbing much faster and crying much heavier. Elena stopped moving on the stairs and Alaric joined her as I reached my room and slammed the door shut. I lay on my floor and cried, and cried. I pulled myself up onto my bed and cried as I turned the television on and ate the whole gallon of ice cream as I thought about what had just went down.

No one came up to check on me that night. There was a lot of yelling downstairs and talk of blood and dying.

I cried even more knowing that someone was seriously hurt, but Klaus had warned me.

I fell asleep crying for the second time that week.

* * *

OLLO! I AM HERE WITH MY NEWEST CHAPTER! I hope you all liked it and are coming to hate Elena as much as I do. Again, sorry to all Elena likers, but after recent episodes, you have to hate her. It's not possible to like her.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Our Town

oLLO! i AM HERE WITH MY NEWEST INSTALLMENT OF rED vELVET cAKE! i HOPE YOU LIKE IT~!

I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke in my clothes from yesterday with an empty gallon of ice cream next to me and the television off. Jeremy was the one who woke me up. He was sitting on the edge of my bed. "Hey Jer." I could tell my face was still puffy from crying so much.

"Hey, Max." He smiled kindly. "I'm sorry about lying to you for so long. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I hate that you're not talking to me anymore."

"Apology accepted." I smiled, pushed myself up, and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"That's not the only reason I came though." I pulled away and looked up at him. "I'm leaving soon. I'm going to Denver Colorado. I'm going to be going to a new school, with new friends, and have a new life. It's going to be better. I wanted to tell you before anyone else had the chance, and I wanted to apologize so I would leave on good terms.

I started crying again. "You can't leave Jer! Your my brother! You can't just leave!" He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. After five minutes of crying, I stopped and Jeremy reasured me he would keep in contact before giving me a final squeeze and leaving my room.

Leaving my life.

I quickly texted Caroline a happy birthday and got myself ready for the day. I contenplated going to school, but decied ditching for Klaus's would be much more fun.

After Jer and _she_ left, I rolled along the street towards where Klaus told me his house was yesterday.

After thirty minutes of rolling, the only thought I had in my head was, '_It's absolutely freaking huge.'_

It had to be three stories tall and there were people everywhere working on it to make it in top condition.

I rolled up to it and a man in black that I recognized from homecoming came up to me. He must have been one of Klaus's hybrids. "What do you want?" A very rude hybrid.

"I'm here to see Klaus." I raised an eyebrow and used my best _duh_ voice possible for the answer.

He got out of my way, but followed me inside. "Where is he? Nik, oh Nik, where for art thou?" I yelled through the house. I looked around and found him standing with blue prints at a table. Tyler was standing near by.

"Max." he put down what he was doing and walked over to me with a grin on his face. His faced hardened only for a second as he repromanded the man behind me. "Should you not be working?"

"Sorry." And the lost puppy found his owner! He shall no longer follow me.

"Hey dude! You said I could come today and I hope that that invitation still stands."

"Of course, love. You're always welcome." He started to push me around the house and showed me all of the differnt rooms that were near completion. "I plan on using this for my family, once they are returned to me. Then we can finally be together after a thousand years." After that statement, Klaus told me the entire history of his family, and everything they had gone through together, and without each other.

Then he brought me into the dreaded room. It had a singular coffin in it. Rebekah was inside. That's when he gave me the down low on what happened to her. I felt bad about leaving her there, but Nik didn't want the thing open, so I didn't want to go against him. I mean come on, he's an Original. If Rebekah found out, she would never forgive me though.

He quickly took me out of the room so I wouldn't have to dwell on it further, and he continued to give me a full description of what his family was like.

Then we got to the third floor (which was actually finished) and he showed me all of his artwork. It was breathtaking. "Wow. This is amazing!" I wheeled myself all over the room and looked at the various paintings. "You did all of these?"

"Yeah." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Over the centuries, I've worked on thousands of pieces. Many of them are lost, or don't have my signature on them however."

"That doesn't make these any less amazing!" I was currently looking at a beautiful painting of a sunset with a shilloet of a tree with no leaves that looked painfully accuret. Next to that was the painting of a man who looked as though he was from anchient greek times.

"I'm glad you like them." I think he was going to say more, but my phone started to ring Elena's ringtone that was recently changed to 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool, due to recent arguments, "What?"

"Where are you? You're supposed to be at school." I could tell from her voice that she was pissed.

"I'm sorry? Did I just mistake that you actually cared about a, how did you put it? Oh, that's right. An ungreatful. Manipulative. Empty hearted. _Cripple._" After that, I slammed the end button on my phone and turned it off.

"Did she really say that to you?" He said it quietly.

"Yeah. I guess your not the only one with family issues." I smiled sadly and looked down at my hands that were sitting in my lap. "I mean first, she told me that I can't do all kinds of things, then I found out why she had been saying those things and everything everyone had been lying about. Then, I tried being friends with Rebekah, and she yelled at me. After that, she actually sent Jeremy away! He's leaving soon! Then I'm trying to be friends with you, and she doesn't want me to interfere with her perfect little life! Well Elena, you can't control everyone!" I was yelling and my fists were clenched by the time my rant was done. "Sorry. Pent up emotion and all that." I chuckled lowly and shook my head.

"If you ever need to get away, or just a place to stay, you're always welcome to stay here for as long as you like, love." He was smirking at me. That evil signature smirk.

"Thanks." I made my own evil smirk towards him. "I have a random and gruesome question, but have you ever mummified anyone alive in your thousand years?"

He laughed out loud. "No, I haven't. But that's an interesting means of torture. I wonder how that would play out..." He looked far off in thought as an evil grin contorted his features.

"Oh no! I just gave Nik ideas! Bad Max! Bad Max!" I tapped myself on the head every time I said 'Bad Max!' and he laughed loudly. "It is, alright if I call you Nik, right?"

"Sure, love." He then looked at his watch. "I am sorry, love, but I have to go to a founders party in an hour and I have to prep myself for it."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." I started to roll myself towards the door. "I'll see you later then?"

"Of course." He gave me another evil smirk and I turned around to leave. "Max." I turned back around to look at him. "Stay away from Stefan." That was all he said, and the grave look on his face made it clear that I had to do just that.

"I'll try. But me against a vampire, I know who's gonna win." I smiled and I rolled out.

* * *

Back at home, I was painting. It was a picture of a coffin under the light of a full moon with a hand sticking out in anime form. It looked pretty cool. I was thouroughly happy with it.

I had just signed my name when I felt a hand against my mouth and a crushing force against my stomache. I was pulled out of my chair and was held against someone's chest. I tried to scream and thrash my arms but he had them pinned under his arm. This person couldn't be human. He had to be something else.

I was dragged outside to see a red car parked out front. Stefan's car.

I was pulled out to his car and thrown in the open back seat. Stefan was on top of me and duck taping my mouth shut and my hands together. I tried to scream again but he pulled out of the car and got in the drivers seat. It was only then that I noticed Elena passed out in the seat.

Stefan started driving way too fast and Elena came to. They started talking to each other and yelling, but I was too freaked out by what was happening to fully understand what was happening. They were saying something about Klaus having a weakness and using it against him. That Elena and I were his weaknesses because I was his only friend and Elena was his blood source.

I started to freak out and struggle even more after that.

Stefan pulled out his phone and called Klaus. I couldn't really understand what he was saying because I was panicing so much. I did understand one thing.

Stefan had ripped the duck tape off of my mouth. "Why don't you say hello to Max, Klaus?"

"Max?"

"Let me out of the car Stefan!" I yelled at him.

"If you don't call of your hybrids, I'll drive them both off the bridge. How are you going to make more hybrids, or actually make a friend again Klaus?"

"You won't do it. Love like yours never dies. You won't kill Elena." He never said anything about me. I could still very well die. My breathing started to get faster and my chest got tighter.

Elena screamed and Stefan had his wrist in her mouth. "I just fed her my blood. You can't make any more hybrids if she's a vampire."

"No." Klaus growled. This was it. That was the final piece that would get me killed. My breathing sped up even more. Stefan didn't care. He had flipped the switch. So I started crying.

Stefan started to speed up and I started yelling along with Elena. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!" I just kept yelling at him until I heard the satisfying squeel of the tires. I was hyperventalating and trembling while tears poored from my eyes. Sobs racked my frame and Elena got out of the car. She started to yell at Stefan and I pulled myself out. I flopped against the ground and scooted myself over to the edge of the bridge against one of the poles.

Then I cried and cried until I saw Stefan start coming near me. "Don't come any closer!" I yelled at him. I pushed myself against the pole more and sobbed louder. "STAY AWAY!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I didn't want him touching me. I didn't want him in the same room as me.

He looked surprised and backed off. His face contorted to that of anger and he slammed his car door and drove off.

I continued crying and must have been there for a half an hour. At some point, there was a car that drove up and picked Elena up, but before the driver could get out of the car, I heard something along the lines of leaving me here so my friend could come and get me.

I cried even harder at Elena saying that. She didn't even want to bring me with her. The car drove off and I was left alone on the bridge that my parents died on.

About twenty minutes later, Nik was crouched before me. I was still crying. "Your alright, love. Your alright." He kept repeating that as he scooped me up in his arms and started walking in the direction of his house. I barried my face in his chest and just kept crying to the point of coughing. It had been freezing outside and the crying wasn't helping.

So Nik ran and it was a rush to say the least. In a matter of seconds, I was still in his arms at his mansion, and he had a grave face as he comforted me while sitting on his couch.

That's how I fell asleep that night. Bawling my eyes out about a sister that didn't love me enough to care anymore.

* * *

And the plot thickens! What does this mean for Elena and Max's relationship? Does Klaus like Max? DO UNICORNS REALLY EXIST IN KOREA? I know most of the answers, and you shall find out soon... MWAHAHAHA!

Just a clarification for any wondering, Klaus already saved Caroline and left her her birthday present *insert girly squeel here*.


	11. Bringing Out the Dead

OLLO! I returnith with my newest chapter. I want to thank all of the reviewers, followers, and favoritrers for doing what you do and urging me to keep writing this story.

Just a fair warning, I'm practically skipping the "The Ties that Bind" episode. I couldn't find a way to include her unfortunatly.

I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Life got in the way. I just read through my reviews (110 BTW! WOOOOO!) and to ShiloCoulter's comment about Kol hating Elena, you have no idea how much hate is gonna go down.

I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

I didn't go home the next morning. Or the rest of the day for that matter. Klaus was in and out, but at one point, he called me out of my unmoving trance and into the room where Rebekah slept.

There were three more coffins in there. "What happened?" I asked.

Nik smirked happily. "I finally got my family back. I just have to get one more coffin, then I will release my family." He smiled genuinely.

"That's great! But what are you going to do when their really mad at you for daggering you?"

"I will explain myself. They can't stay mad forever." There was a comfortable silence until I broke it.

"Can I stay here, just for a while at least?" I looked up at him with sad pleading eyes. He looked down at me with a sort of surprise on his face.

"Of course, love. I've already told you you are always welcome to stay as long as you need." He smiled down at me and one of his hybrids came down.

"Finished." The hybrid said. Nik turned around to get something when the hybrid screamed and fell on the floor. I looked with surprise as there was a man behind him who had a bloody heart in his hand.

My hands flew to my mouth and I screamed. "Elijah." Nik said from behind me. This was Elijah? Nik said he was honorable and the kindest of the Originals!

"Hello Niklaus. What did I miss?" The man was truly beautiful. "You look surprised to see me. So I take you were not the one to remove the dagger from my chest?" He was wiping his hands off on a towl as he said it.

"You look like you could do with a drink, and we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" I could hear the nervousness in Nik's voice. Elijah attacked Nik and I couldn't do anything to make them stop. I was so scared. I started shaking with my hands over my mouth and my eyes open wide.

"Easy." Nik growled. He was perched on the floor like an animal. "I just finished renovating!" Nik then attacked Elijah.

"You have every right to be mad at me Elijah, but I followed through on my word. I reunited you with our family." Elijah attacked Nik again, and they threw themselves into the coffin room. I was still paralyzed, and afraid that if I made the wrong move, I would get killed. Klaus opened a coffin. "Don't make me do this to you again, Elijah!" He yelled as he held the daggar above his head, threatning to plunge it back into his heart.

"Elijah put his ands up in surrender. "Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with." Klaus put the daggar down and let Elijah go, in what seems like fear of what would happen if he let Kol out.

"Mikeal is dead."

"What did you say?" Elijah seemed thuroughly surprised.

"I killed him, with his own weapon. He's gone Elijah, forever." I had watched him die. I was one of the two people used as leverage against Klaus.

"Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over nine hundred years, Kol for over a century." That's a long time...

"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing that keeps me from freeing them. There are things, you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mothers death. Things I never wanted you to know, but I'm ready to tell you about now." He paused, and Elijah seemed to weigh his words. "I only ask, that you remember the oath of loyalty that you once swore to me." Nik dipped the dagger in ashes, and then proceeded to walk towards the coffin again.

"What are you doing?" Elijah seemed to want to stop Nik, but didn't. Nik put the dagger back in Kol's chest.

"Always, and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me. Destroy Stefan, and I promise you our family will be whole again." Klaus was pleading with Elijah. Nik shut the coffin and faced Elijah again.

"Max. I don't believe you have met Elijah. Elijah, this is my best friend, and current free loader, Max." He smirked. I frowned.

"That's mean. I'm not free loading. I just, really really don't want to go home and am eating your food and sleeping in your house for free." I smiled.

Klaus chuckled. "I have to catch Elijah up on some things, so if you would like to help fill him in on things that I miss, feel free." Klaus turned to the living room and started walking.

"Hello. My name is Elijah." He held out his hand.

"Max." I responded and held my hand out for him to take. He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it like a true gentleman.

"So, my brother seems to be under the impression that I have missed quite a bit in my daggered state." Elijah walked to the back of my chair and started pushing me to the living room.

"I guess so. I'm a little fuzzy on it too, I guess. I only found out like, a week or so ago." After that, Elijah sat down on a chair across from Nik and I sat between them in my portable chair.

Nik and I went into detail on what happened over the past few months that he was gone, and Nik told Elijah and myself things that haven't been spoken for a long time. After we finished, Nik's phone rang.

"That,was Damon. He wants to make a truce." He was grinning.

"No he doesn't." I mumbled under my breath. Klaus smirked and came up behind me grabbing onto the handles of my chair, and leaning on them.

"Of course he doesn't, but we are going to appease him anyway. I have to go get everything in order. Max, why don't you go upstairs. You should get ready. Maybe make a cake for dessert." My eyes lit up. I wanted to make a cake anyway.

I smiled. "Alright." I rolled off to the kitchen.

* * *

**Time Skip**

It is now time for dinner. I had prepared a simple cake, but it tasted delicious. It was red velvet cake. I smiled and looked at it. There were white roses made from frosting all over the top. It was a really pretty cake.

At some point during my cake making Elijah came in and he talked to me for a while. We got to know each other a little bit and he really was a cool dude. He came across as liking me, but I might have been wrong.

My smile stayed there until Klaus called me out. They were here for the dinner.

I turned off my blaring music and rolled out, focusing my eyes on the ground. I went in the living room and there they were. Sitting at a table. One of them had threatened to kill me just two days ago.

"Max." Stefan said. I looked up and glared at him. I glanced at Damon and he looked slightly sad.

I rolled up to the dinner table and situated myself there. I was inbetween Klaus and Elijah. I kept my hands balled in fists and on my lap as they brought out the first course. I started to eat, and the food was delicious. I only ate a little though, cause there were seven courses. One of them, my delicious cake.

Some of the women started pooring wine, which I passed on. "Thank you, love." Damon said. I shot him a disgusted look.

"Lost your appetite?" Klaus questioned Stefan. I rolled my eyes, and dug back into my meal.

"Eat. I thought that we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home?" Damon said in a sing song voice. I laughed a litte and Damon looked at me. He had a slight smile on his face, before I frowned and looked back at my plate. Stefan smiled.

"That's the spirit." Klaus said to antagonize him even more. "Isn't this nice? All of us dining together." I must say, I wouldn't mind dining with Elijah and Klaus, but Stefan and Damon need to go. "Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?

"I figured the more, the merrier." Damon fake smiled and I rolled my eyes. Damon noticed.

"Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through"

"Kind of like, you and Rebekah, right?" I felt horrible after he said that. And he had said it to make Klaus mad, not me. "Where is she by the way? Last I checked, she was still daggered, because you were afraid to face her." I looked down even more and felt bad.

"If you're refering to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah, and Max."

"Hey Stephanie? Remember that time that you killed your Dad? Damon told me about it. I wouldn't judge people just yet." He stared me down.

"I'm here to make a deal. That doesn't mean that I have to kiss his ass for seven courses." He smiled snidely at me, which I returned.

"Well, we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon intervened.

After that, we continued eating for a while.

Four courses later, Elijah asked a question I had hoped wouldn't come up. "So, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" I cringed.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Damon?" Stefan replied with an underlying tone of hate in his voice.

Klaus laughed and I smiled at Stefanie's response.

"I'm sorry, you missed so much. Uh, trouble in paradise." Elijah looked at Stefan, then at me, then back to Stefan.

"One more word about Elena, and this dinner is over." Stefan threatened.

"How about we not talk about my sister tonight." I said with a smile on my face. "Or ever, which, I personally prefer."

"Yes I suppose." Nik said, still smirking. He put down his fork. "It's just, the allure of the Petrova doppleganger. Still so strong. What do you say, brother? Shall we tell them about Tatia?" Ooh. I havn't heard this story.

"Story time." I said under my breath. Klaus smiled even more. I took another bite of my food.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah was smiling, and seemed aprehensive. I'm curious now.

"Well, with how well Elena and Katerina are doing, I thought that it would be nice for them to hear about hte originator of the doppleganger line."

"I would like to hear the story." I said putting down my fork and puting my cheek in my hand and my elbow on the table.

"When my family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisit beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suiter, even though she had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Klaus had this nostalgic look on his face.

"No, I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." He gave a knowing look to Elijah.

"So you both fell in love with the same girl?" Stefan said snidely. Now, I was very interest in their story. I would have to pick Nik's brain about it later.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia, so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was her blood in the wine the night our mother preformed the spell which turned us into vampires." I was engrossed in the story now. "Tatia wouldn't make a decision between us so for a time, Niklaus and I, grew astranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows. Didn't we?"

"But in the end we recognised the sacred bond of family." Nik gave Stephanie and Damon an evil look. They had yet to achieve this. They haven't discovered what family truely ment yet. They were just bickering brothers, who in the end, know they love each other.

"Family above all." Elijah raised his glass and so did Nik.

"Family above all." Nik said back.

They clanked their glasses in front of me and Stefan and Damon looked at each other.

Damon looked at his phone during the sixth course and gave Stefan a look. I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't good.

"Shall we move this evening along and discuss the terms of our truce?" Elijah asked.

I shook my head and smirked. There was no truce to be made. They were just stalling for something to happen. I couldn't figure out what yet.

"Yes." Damon started. "Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange, he, and the orignial extended family leave Mystic Falls fovever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after no glitches."

"Deal sounds fair brother." Elijah wanted his family back so bad. I wanted my family back, but Jeremy was in Colorado, Elena was a jerk, and Stefan and Damon had both betrayed me. I don't know what to think about my enstranged family anymore. Sure, Alaric hadn't done anything, but that was the point. He hadn't done anything to stop anything. He just sat, and watched.

"I don't think you understand. Elena's doppleganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight all that oppose me." He sounded like a dictator. He had a forced smill on his face as he gazed down at his plate. Then he looked up at them, with a deadly look in his eye, and a stone serious facial expression. "I will never leave her behind. Lets say I do leave her here." Klaus got up with his wine, and stood. "Under your protection, how long until one of you turns her into a vampire, or she dies getting caught inbetween your feuding. You see," He walked over to me and leaned against the back of my chair. He bent down and slung his arm across the front of my shoulders near my neck, and took the other arm to hold onto his elbow that was resting on my right arm. He rested his head on my left shoulder. "Each one of you truly believes you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentleman, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is, the two of you." He tightened his grip on me slightly. I leaned back in my chair against him.

Nik looked both of them in the eye and let his words sink in. "I'm gonna get some air." Damon said. Klaus released me and put one hand on my shoulder while taking a sip of his wine.

"All this talk, has made me thirsty." My face scrunched up when he looked at the blonde girl in the room, scantily clad in a gold dress. "Max, why don't you get dessert?" He let go of my shoulder and I quickly rolled out. Look, Nik is my best friend. Love him so much, as a brother of course, and I really don't need to see him vamp out.

The room stayed quiet while I was leaving to get the cake. "What do you say Stefan? Can I interest you, in a little after dinner drink?" That was what I heard before I rolled even quicker to the kitchen.

* * *

I took especially long to get the cake. I didn't want to see what went down next. If Nik asked, I'd say that there were complications with the cake, something went wrong.

Which is slightly true, because I couldn't find the cake. While I was looking, I heard crashes and screams that sounded like they belonged to Stefan. It was then that I finished, and started to roll back in the room, cakeless.

"Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Nik asked. He was shoving Stefan when I came in the room again, I decided to park next to Nik.

"Elijah." Nik said. Sure enough, when I looked over, Elijah came in with Damon by his side, and a blonde bimbo carrying a tray. I was now sitting next to Nik.

"Where are your manners brother? We forgot dessert?" He pulled the cover off of the tray and there was my cake, proud as can be, next to two daggers that were identical to the ones that they were fighting with earlier.

Nik looked scared. He moved slightly in front of me. "What have you done?"

"What have you done?" Elijah repeated. "See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms."

Just then, a very handsome man walked up inbetween Elijah and towards Nik. "Kol." Nik said, looking scared.

"Long time brother." He said. His English accent was lovely, and he was dressed like he was from the eighteenth century. Nik put his hands up and started backing away. I rolled to the side by the wall and Nik tried to run. Then, someone else blurred in the room.

"Finn don't." The man took one of the daggers near my cake, and stuck it in Nik's hand. My own hands flew up to my muth and covered it. I was shaking. Nik tried to run again, when, "Rebekah." Nik said.

She drove a dagger through his stomache. "This is for our mother." She said as Klaus almost fell. She pulled it out and he fell backwards into his waiting brother. He held him back.

"Bekah, what are you doing?!" I almost screamed. Well, screamed for me. I started to roll towards her, but I was out of my chair and my head hit a wall, I yelped and saw Rebekah's face in front of mine.

"You're free to go." Elijah said. "This is family buisness." Klaus looked around while the Salvatores left. I was really struggling against Rebekah. My airways were cut off, and I couldn't breath. It hurt so much. "Rebekah." Elijah sounded like he was scolding her.

The hand at my throught was gone and I gasped for breath. I continued coughing for a few seconds and enjoyed the sweet air that was filling my lungs.

I breathed in heavily. Elijah was by my side and picked me up, putting me back in a chair in the corner.

"Bekah, that was unecissary."

"Sorry." She said in the most sarcastic way possible, and tilted her head.

Kol released Klaus and they all just stood there for a while.

I decided to ask Elijah a question when came over to me again. "If this is family buisness, why am I here?" Everyone then looked at me.

"Because as far as I am concerned, you are a close friend of the family." He smirked, Klaus frowned even more, Rebekah and Finn sneered, and Kol and Finn, not knowing who I was, stayed impassive.

After another long silence, Rebekah decided to break it.

"I love what you've done with the place, Nik." She threw a vase at one of his paintings that I liked.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place where we could all be a family." Nik looked at Elijah. "None of us would ever have to be alone again." I kind of felt hurt, and touched at the same time. Hurt, because he would always have me, and touched, because he cared about his family.

"You're right. None of us will be. Not even Max." He walked around the room in my direction.

"You're staying behind." Finn said.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppleganger wench." Bekah added.

"And I'll be glad to inform you, we're taking Max with us." Elijah said. My eyes widened and he placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked around at the original vampires standing to my right, and the hand that was on my shoulder. Kol was looking back at me, before he turned his head smirking towards Klaus.

"And Then you will truly be alone. Always and forever." Rebekah finished.

"Doesn't Max get a say in this?" The only one who acknowleged I said anything was Kol, who just threw me a glance.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Nik growled. My eyes widened.

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah responded.

"I'm the hybrid!" Nik screamed. I can't be killed!" I moved myself back more in my chair. Klaus looked at me apologetically which went noticed by Kol. "I have nothing to fear from any of you. He finished.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah countered. Klaus had a defeated look after that.

The door opened, and everyone whirled around. A woman walked in with long blonde hair, and a long dress. Klaus looked ashamed for the first time, and afraid. My eyes widened. This woman meant buisiness. "Mother." Someone said. Or she meant parental guidence for her children.

She walked up to Klaus and spoke in hushed voices so only vampires could hear, before turning to the rest of us. "I want us to live as a family again."

* * *

I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. Sooooo, I made up for it by making a really long chapter. I've been planning this chapter for like, a month now. The next chapter will be just as long, if not longer I hope. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WOOO! AND KOL IS HERE! AT LONG LAST! Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!


End file.
